


The Prom but It is Alyssa's Point Of View

by Mariareynolds



Series: The Prom [3]
Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Canon, Canon Relationship, F/F, Homophobia, Musical, Theater - Freeform, pov alyssa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariareynolds/pseuds/Mariareynolds
Summary: The story of the prom but you follow Alyssa and her life instead of Emma
Relationships: Alyssa Greene & Emma Nolan, Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: The Prom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055120
Kudos: 21





	The Prom but It is Alyssa's Point Of View

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly based on the movie as I have never seen the musical live I still love it
> 
> Also some of the lyrics are changes in some songs so it fits the story better

It was a normal day for Alyssa. As she was walking to her locker she saw Kaylee and Shelby annoying Emma. She felt bad she couldn’t stand up for Emma properly but there was no way she could let their secret out.

“Come on guys lay off her” She said walking out the classroom 

“So you're on her side now!” Kaylee said as Alyssa walked down the hall 

“No I’m just not in the 3rd grade-See ya at practice” She said walking down the hall as Emma watched her. She turned around right before turning the corner giving emma an apologetic look. 

Alyssa went to the rest of her classes and to cheer practice. It was horrible for her to hear Kaylee and Shelby make rude remarks to and about Emma. 

“I would stop talking to that Dyke before she turns you gay” Shelby said as Kaylee just laughed. Alyssa pretended to laugh along with them but inside she was screaming at them to shut up. She wanted everyone to know Emma wasn’t a creep and was actually a nice girl who deserved nothing less than the world in her eyes but she knew if she said that she would be torchered by the girls in their grade. 

After cheer practice she had to go to the PTA meeting. Alyssa hated them; she had to pretend to agree with her mom even though she wanted to stand up for Emma. There was always the chance her mom would kick her out just for standing up to a gay person, 

She sat there listing to her moms stupid statements she couldn’t help but glance over at Emma she let out an apologetic smile as one of the other parents spoke. 

“The organization of the prom is within the purview of the student council” Alyssa listened knowing she would be asked her opinion. She quickly gathered her thoughts as the principle finished talking. She stood up with a lump in her throat as she started to talk. 

“Well, We want prom to go on, obviously. It’s supposed to be a celebration of all students--” As she was speaking she was cut off by her mom. Alyssa looked over at Emma who was clearly uncomfortable. 

“Okay. No, Thank you. It’s fine, everyone” Her mom interrupted”-Sweetheart, I’m sorry but this is not a student matter” Her mom continued. Alyssa ignored whatever stupid statment she made next and just sat down looking over at 

Emma wanting to take her out of there. She sat down looking at Emma uncomfortably. 

“Emma what is this about” Her head shot up as she heard Emma’s name. 

“I just want to go to prom like any other kid” Emma said looking over at Emma. ‘I’m sorry’ Alyssa mouthed to Emma. Alyssa felt like crying but had learned how to control her emotions. 

She sat there as a bunch of people storming into the room asking for Emma. One of the men started to shout shouting right in Alyssa’s Face she looked at him confused for a moment then realised that they didnt know she was gay herself and they were yelling at everyone. Her mom started to yell at the people. She ignored them not wanting anything to do with her Mom. Suddenly the school's theater lights turned them on and a woman started to sing. She looked over at Emma who seemed amused. The only thing she knew was that her Mom was yelling at whoever was on the stage. 

Finally everyone left the room. She followed her mom who went to go talk to the principal Alyssa followed her as she was complaining about something. 

“Mom I left something in my locker. I'll meet you at the car” Alyssa said as her and her mom walked off. 

“Be quick” Her mom warned. 

She rushed to the bleachers to meet up with Emma like she had promised. 

“That was insane” She said as Emma walked closer to her 

“I know” Emma responded with a small smile on her face 

“I’m really freaking out” Alyssa admitted 

“Don’t freak out” Emma said comforting her “-We have a plan,Remember” Emma said as she walked closer to Alyssa who was holding in all her emotions.”We’re gonna get dressed up and go to prom and be together in public, Not 

hide anymore.” Emma continued 

“Are you sure about this?” Alyssa questioned 

“There’s only one thing i’m sure about,” Emma said, smiling and reassuring Alyssa. 

“I don't want to start a riot I don't want to blaze a trail I don't want to be a symbol Or cautionary tale I don't want to be a scapegoat For people to oppose What I want is simple As far as wanting goes” Emma sung. Alyssa watched as their hands locked. 

“I just wanna dance with you. Let the whole world melt away And dance with you Who cares what other people say? And when we're through No one can convince us we were wrong All it takes is you and me And a song” Emma finished as they danced behind the bleachers. 

As they started to walk to the parking lot Alyssa started to sing. 

“I just wanna dance with you. Let the whole world melt away And dance with you Who cares what other people say? And when we're through No one can convince us we were wrong All it takes is you and me And a song” They stopped in front of the school Emma wrapping her arms around Alyssa. 

“I just want to hold you” Emma said resting her chin on alyssa’s head 

“And never let you go” They said together as Alyssa turned around 

“I just wanna dance with you. Let the whole world melt away And dance with you Who cares what other people say? And when we’re through” They sang as they stood holding each other by the school. 

“It’s my mom I got to go,” Alyssa said, checking her phone. She kissed Emma’s cheek quickly, careful not to get caught. 

She walked down the street to the parking lot. 

“What took you so long?” Her mom questioned as Alyssa got into the car. 

“Got caught talking to Kaylee” She said feeling bad for lying but she couldn’t tell her mom she was Emma. Even if her mom didn’t know they were dating she would still be angry and assume she was on emma's side, Which she was. 

“You need to prep for you debate” Her mom reminded her 

“It’s not for 3 months” Alyssa said slightly pissed but didn’t let it show 

“Well you lost the last debate” Her mom said.Alyssa just rolled her eyes. 

“I was never going to win, you knew that” Alyssa said as they pulled up to the house. 

“No dinner until you have enough prep” Her mom said as they got out of the car. 

Alyssa walked up to her room not wanting to fight with her mom. She opened her laptop and placed her phone down on her desk the right way up so she could see the screen. As she was working on her prep for the debate her phone lit up slightly with a message on it. 

{Emma}: Night Lysa It was a simple text and one she got every night but it still made her heart skip a beat. She looked at the time on her phone it was nearly 10pm. She sighed knowing it would be too late to get any food. 

The next day in school Alyssa was walking back from cheer practice with Kaylee and Shelby when they just stopped. 

“What's going on?” She asked Shelby 

“Nick has the perfect promposal for Kaylee” She said giggling slightly 

Alyssa just followed them into the gym where she saw Emma sat on the other side of the room. She walked over to her girlfriend as the ‘promposals’ were happening. 

“no more hiding how we feel anymore,” Emma said as everyone walked out the room. 

“I won’t hide if you're by my side” Alyssa said smiling at Emma. 

“Now that the Prom is back on track And once we walk into that gym hand in hand It's pretty obvious there's no going back” Emma continued. 

“And that's a promise” Alyssa said as they stood up taking each other's hand. 

They were too caught up in the moment to notice Shelby and Kaylee watching them from the door. 

Alyssa got home that day she instantly went to her room to make sure she had everything ready from the prom. She got her dress out and hung it up on her bedroom door. 

She went to bed absolutely terrified about the prom but at the same time she couldn't wait. 

She woke up and instantly took a shower and deeply conditioning her hair so she could style it later. She sat down at her makeup vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few minutes before getting dressed in her regular day clothes. 

“Morning mom” Alyssa said walking into the kitchen. 

“Don’t eat too much you need to look in the dress I got you” Her mom said as she reached for the cereal. 

She noted what her mom said and settled with a simple apple. She ate her apple and went back up to her room to do homework. 

It got to 4pm when she started to get ready. She put her light pink dress on,it was tight but fit. She knew her mom would have brought a size below what she was to make her feel bad if it didn't fit. She did her makeup making it neutral and fir with her skin and dress. She matched her lips and eyes to her dress and left the rest of her face pretty plain. She stood up looking over in the mirror. 

“MOM” She called down the stairs. 

“Coming,” Mrs Greene said as she walked up the stairs. 

Alyssa just stood her as her mom did her hair. 

“Alyssa, you look so beautiful. You should always wear your hair like this” Her mom said putting the last pin in her hair. 

“Mom” Alyssa said knowing she had to tell her now 

“Yeah?” Her mom questioned 

“I just want you to know what’s gonna happen tonight” She started but like normal she was interrupted by her mom. 

“-No, can we not spoil this, please? I have worked so hard for tonight, I have a right to enjoy it, too. You are gonna have a wonderful prom like a normal girl. I've made sure of that” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alyssa questioned her mom 

“I don't like when strangers get in my way Or anyone who messes with the PTA Well maybe that's just me But trust me Fixing little problems is what I do Now everyone is happy, I promise you And I would never miss a Night like this, Alyssa You're my superstar Now get your ass in the car” Her mom said as she flattened out the last of the creases in her dress and put another layer of her vanilla lip gloss on. She picked up her clutch with her phone and purse and left the house. 

They arrived at elks lodge. Something seemed off. 

“Mom what's happening? why aren't we at the gym?” She asked 

“We had some issues and had to move venues last minute” Her mom said. Alyssa looked around for Emma but no luck. 

“No no mom what is going on?” She asked again. 

“Don’t worry. it is fine. We did what we were required to do.” Her mom said looking around at all the kids in the room 

“Where is Emma?” She asked terrified of her question 

“We gave her a prom” Her mom said with a look of terror on her face from the question her daughter had just asked. 

“You did what!?” Alyssa said upset knowing Emma was alone most likely at school and she couldn’t leave she knew she should leave but her mom always has eyes on her. 

She found Kaylee and Shelby the only other girls on the prom committee. 

“You lied to me!” She said standing between the 2 girls 

“Oh, Yeah? Who's the liar?” Kaylee started 

“We know about you and Emma” Shelby finished 

Alyssa felt humiliated she pulled away from the girls and walked over to the quietest area possible to call Emma. She pulled her phone out her purse and clicked on Emma’s contact 

“Alyssa?” Emma said as soon as she answered the phone 

“I swear I had no idea” Alyssa said frantically 

“How could you not know? You were on the prom committee” Emma questioned 

“It was Shelby and Kaylee. They figured out we were together and made sure I didn’t find out. They didn't want me to tell you” Alyssa said trying to hold back her tears 

“Then come meet me” Emma said as the first tear fell down her face 

“I can't. Look, my mother is here-” Alyssa said letting a tear fall down her face 

“Well, leave her Tell her your GAY, Tell her we’re in love that was the plan, wasn't it?” Emma cried cutting Alyssa’s sentence short 

“I'm really sorry” Alyssa said shaking 

“Have fun at the normal person's prom.” Emma said upset that Alyssa would leave her there in that situation. 

“Wait Emma” Alyssa said wanting to reason with her Emma ended the call leaving Alyssa sat there crying 

She put her phone away and walked to the bathrooms so she could sit out the rest of the dance. Alyssa felt so alone. She knew she had to go find Emma but couldn't. 

That weekend was horrible for Alyssa Emma didn't respond to any of her messages or return any of her calls. The next Monday she was forced to stand there as her mom made a ‘speech’ about what had happened with Emms. 

“What happened here was not the result of some elaborate plan to humiliate this girl” Mrs Greene said completely lying. She couldn’t listen to it anymore. She zoned out only wanting to think of the good but there was none. She didn't have Emma the fact she was gay could easily sip if she messed up with Shelby or Kaylee and her mom was the most homophobic person she knew, Her life had become Alyssa stepping on sharp needles. 

She finally got the courage to message emma again 

{Alyssa} Emma can we talk 

She didn’t get a response the only thing she knew was Emma had seen it. 

The next few days Alyssa spent fully focused on school debate and cheer. She thought Emma knew how strict her mom was but she still never got a message back. 

It was a normal Wednesday. Alyssa had Cheer then debate. She wouldn’t be home before 6 if not 7. Cheer practice was pretty normal other than the fact Kaylee and Shelby were being distant. It was strange the most popular girl in school had no friends and was completely single. 

She was getting changed out of her Cheer uniform when she got the first message from Emma since the prom. 

{Emma} Meet me at the outdoor cafeteria 

Alyssa took a deep breath before leaving the changing room. 

She walked outside and to the large outdoor sitting area. She sat down fiddling with her hands waiting for emma. 

Suddenly the girl she had loved for so long appeared. 

“Hi” Alyssa said trying to sound confident “Thanks for meeting me I was afraid you wouldn't come--” 

“What do you want?” Emma said already on the verge of tears 

“I'm sorry about what happened” Alyssa said 

“Were you in on it?” Emma questioned not knowing if she could trust Alyssa. 

“Emma! You know me.” Alyssa said heart broken that Emma would think she would do such a thing 

“Do I” Emma questioned again, “What is this? What are we?” She asked 

“You know what we are” Alyssa said trying not to cry 

“No, I don't” Emma admitted “Do you know what is was like Standing there in that stupid dress alone in the gym, Knowing people got together and planned the best way to hurt me?” 

“That must have been awful” Alyssa admitted 

“It was. But the worst part .. the worst part was that you didn't come even though you knew what happened. You didnt come and try and hold my hand or take me out of there” Every word Emma said Made Alyssa feel more guilty 

“I couldn’t okay!?” Alyssa said finally standing up for herself 

“Why?” Emma asked as a tear fell out her eye from the feeling of betrayal. 

“You know what my mother is like, She's a complete and total control freak” Alyssa started 

“The hair has to be perfect The A's have to be straight You have to join the debate club On that there's no debate You'll have Bible camp each summer to keep you pure and clean Endless rules apply when you're Alyssa Greene” Alyssa said as they stood up and started to walk to the front of the school “Trophies have to be first place Ribbons have to be blue There's always some compеtition Or hoops for jumping through Your mom's made sacrifices so win Homecoming Queen 'Causе it's do or die when you're Alyssa Greene” She said having so much more to say about her mom and how horrible her home life was. Emma never stopped her rambling just listened “And you wish there was a world where you were simply free to live And when people criticized you, you had no more shits to give” The girls both looked at each other when Alyssa swore her mom would have probably grounded her for life is she was with them “And in this other lifetime when you tell yourself ;be brave; You won't cave That's the one thing I truly crave But your feelings have to be phony Your weight has to be tracked If you don't like shaking pom-poms You'd better learn to act Just have everything perfected By the time you reach eighteen Don't ask how or why when you're Alyssa Greene Improve all of your strong points And hide things that you lack 'Cause mom's convinced if you're perfect Your father might come back You're not yourself You're not what she wants You're someone in between Your whole life's a lie when you're Alyssa Greene” As she said all this stuff about her home life and her mom they had joined hands. 

Alyssa looked down as Emma let go of her. 

“I'm going to go public and tell my story. Will you do it with me?” Emma asked 

“I want to. I--” Alyssa started being cut off by Emma 

“Wanting isn't enough,” Emma said before walking up to alyssa “I believe you have feelings for me but I can't do this anymore” 

“Is this-Are you breaking up with me?” Alyssa asked as she started to cry 

“Yeh I guess I am, Bye” Emma said walking off leaving Alyssa alone. 

The next 2 days Alyssa faked being sick she couldn’t go to school she couldn't face Emma Kaylee or Shelby. 

During the days off she had watched Emma’s viral video over 100 times and it made her cry without fail. “Haven't you watched that enough already?” Her mom questioned walking into the kitchen. 

“8 Million people have seen it,” Alyssa said, turning her phone off. 

“I just don't understand it” Mrs greene said pouring some coffee 

“Well I think it is brave” Alyssa said standing up for Emma for the first time. “You know the kids are saying there is going to be another prom, Someone has offered to pay for it” Alyssa said getting her moms attention, 

“Get in the car” Mrs greene said, Alyssa followed her moms instructions. The car ride to the school was completely silent 

“Wait here” Mrs greene said pulling into the parking lot 

Alyssa sat there contemplating following her mom. She waited a few minutes before following behind her to see Shelby and Kaylee talking to Emma and her mom yelling at the principal. 

“NO NO NO! THIS IS- THIS IS WHAT I WAS AFRAID OF!” Mrs Greene yelled across the room. 

“MOM” Alyssa shouted 

“Let me finish!” Her mom said, still shouting but slightly quieter. Alyssa knew she had to stand up for what was right. 

“NO! You have to stop talking and just listen okay?” She said terrified of what she was going to say to her mom. “People don't turn gay. They are who they are” She said her heart beating at a million miles an hour. 

“No. You don't know what you are saying!” Her mom said grabbing her hand 

“I do-I do” Alyssa said knowing what she was going to do next she was terrified of it but she had to do it, “Look, I know how you were raised but… the world is a different place. Sure it's not great but it is better. Because of people who have the courage to be who they are People like her” She said turning around to make eye contact with Emma. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone” Alyssa said as her eyes filled with tears. “I just want to be me” She said as the tears started. As soon as she realised fully what she was doing it stopped “So here goes” She said turning around. “I LOVE YOU EMMA NOLEN” She shouted. Her mom's face turned from being upset to disgusted most of the people around them looked proud. 

“I-i-i love you too” Emma said as their foreheads touched. 

“Alyssa… no listen to me” Her mom started “You are very young and you are confused. You don't know what is... “ She continued with a shaky voice “I just don't want you to have a hard life” 

“It's already herd” Alyssa admitted holding back her tears “Mom I love you” 

“No” Her mom said, moving away from her. “We’ll talk about this tonight” She said before walking out the room leaving her daughter there. 

She stood there not sure what to do with herself. As soon as Emma put her arms around Alyssa she busted into tears. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Emma said, shushing Alyssa. 

After 20 minutes of Emma Shushing her girlfriend she finally calmed down. 

“Why don’t we go shopping?” Barry suggested as the others were decorating. 

“I already have a dress” Alyssa said, not wanting anyone to spend money on her. 

“You need a new one” Barry said as they 3 of them walked out 

“You sure?” Alyssa questioned. 

“Yes! now come on” Barry said as they all got into Emma’s Truck. 

As they walked into the shopping mall Emma instantly knew what she wanted. She picked out a pale blue tux while Alyssa was looking at all the dresses. 

“Found one?” Emma asked, coming up behind her. 

“I think so” She said, showing her a pink sparkly dress. 

“Go try it on!” Emma said, pushing her into the changing rooms. She put the dress on and smoothed it out. She took a deep breath before stepping out to where Barry and Emma were waiting for her. 

“Wow” Was all Emma could say 

“You look stunning” Barry said complimenting her 

“You think?” She asked shaking slightly 

“Yes you look stunning” Emma said Alyssa just smiled at them before going and taking the dress off so they could pay. 

They went back to Emma’s grandma’s house to get ready. Alyssa locked herself in the bathroom with the small amount of makeup Emma had. She put the dress on and flattened the creases. She left her hair down only putting a few pins in it. 

“Lysa you ready?” Emma asked, knocking on the bathroom door. 

“Yeh” she said, opening the door. 

“Wow you look amazing lys” was all Emma could stay. 

“Now we have a prom to get to” Alyssa said linking arms with Emma 

They walked into the beautiful decorated gym. They seemed to be the only ones there. 

“Wanna hit up the punch bowl?” Emma asked 

“There is only one thing I wanna do” Alyssa said putting her arms around Emma’s neck. 

“I just want to dance with you” she said as they swayed slowly as the Broadway stars came in. Alyssa watched as Emma spoke to them. 

The dance was going well and lots of people had turned up. Alyssa was talking to Dee Dee when she turned her around. Alyssa found herself staring directly at her mom. She looked over at Dee Dee who gave her a supportive simile. She took a few steps closer to her mom 

“Why are you here?” Alyssa asked shaking slightly 

“We have a lot to talk about. But I am here… because there is one thing that matters to me more than anything else” Her mom started as she took Alyssa’s hands. “You… You are my daughter and I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you and that is never going to change. Okay?” 

“Okay.Okay” Alyssa said as she started to cry. Her mom pulled her in for a hug letting Alyssa cry for a few moments before she pulled away. 

“Come with me” Alyssa said with tears still in her eyes. 

“Where are we going?” Her mom asked as they walked over to Emma 

“Mom this is my… Girlfriend Emma” Alyssa said trying not to stutter 

She let the 2 of them talk for a few minutes before she went over to them. 

“Can I dance with you” She asked Emma, taking her hand. They walked onto the dancefloor together hand in hand. At the end of the song they kissed they couldn't help it. Everyone knew they were together and why hide it. They both smiled against the kiss as they pulled away.


End file.
